plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie
The Flag Zombie (Flag Mummy Zombie, Flag Pirate Zombie, and Flag Cowboy Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) is a zombie that announces a large wave of zombies. It is shown on the level progress bar as a red flag with a brain picture on it. They have the same health as a regular zombie, but move slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water (with a ducky tube). It is the second zombie the player encounters in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and is also the second zombie in the Suburban Almanac. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Flag Zombie' Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic His flag marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. A spelling impaired zombie named "Brian," Flag Zombie keeps thinking the rest of the zombies are talking to him. At least he feels important. Flag Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge sandy "wave" of zombies. Egyptian Flag Zombie is so far behind he thinks he's in first place. He's clearly living in de-Nile. Flag Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Marks the arrival of a huge salty "wave" of zombies. A zombie that needs no introduction. Flag Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dusty "wave" of zombies. The Lone Brainer leads the way. Overview The Flag Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots, like the regular zombie, but it moves at a slightly faster speed. Strategy Like regular zombies, Flag Zombie can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding the flags, so there is no effect on its health. Flag Zombies move faster than ordinary Zombies, so they may be able to get a slightly longer distance, so two or three Peashooters work better than one. Versus Mode In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 Brains and rushing it against your enemy; it could also help to support the player's forces with additional zombies if their rival already has strong defenses. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies zombatar.png|Decorating your flag zombie Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|A Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the Pool FlagZombieDS.png|Flag Zombie in the DS version flag.png|HD Flag Zombie Flag-Zombie.gif|Animated Flag Zombie Zombie_flagpole.png|The undamaged Flag. Zombie_flagpole2.png|The damaged Flag Flag no arm.JPG|A Flag Zombie that lost its arm Flag Online.png|Online Almanac Entry SantaFlagNormal.JPG|Flag Zombie with Santa hat Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Flag.jpg|Almanac entry MummyFlag.jpg|Flag Mummy Zombie's almanac entry Nnnn.jpg|Pirate Flag Zombie's almanac entry imageeeeeeee.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie's almanac entry PvZ2_Flag_Zombie.jpg|Flag Zombie PvZ2_Flag_Mummy_Zombie.jpg|Flag Mummy Zombie PvZ2_Flag_Pirate_Zombie.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie PvZ2_Flag_Cowboy_Zombie.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie Losehead.jpg|Flag Zombie losing its head Flag2nd.jpg|Flag Zombie losing its arm Flag1st.jpg|Flag Zombie 081.PNG|Two Flag Zombies on the front yard 185px-Screenshot_2014-02-07-21-44-23.png|Flag Chinese Zombie Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *In the Game of the Year version, customized zombies can be made in-game, and will appear as Flag Zombies. *In Survival Mode (Hard), the player gets credit for completing a mid-level huge wave when the Flag Zombie dies. *If the player makes multiple Zombatars, Flag Zombie will have random appearances. *A Zombatar Flag Zombie's jaw will not move; this also happens when a Flag Zombie eats Plants. *When the player freezes or kills a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on it will turn white and fall off. *The Flag Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Yeti (except in Level 4-10 after the first time), and the Zombie Bobsled Team (except in Bobsled Bonanza) are the only Zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's Zombot and the ones from Invisi-ghoul). *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tube Zombies during the pool and fog Levels. *The Flag Zombie is one of the Zombies that didn't appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer, and the Aquatic Zombies. *Flag Zombie's clothes and skin color are not edited. They are just like the regular zombie except for a speed boost. *The Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to it representing a huge wave. When the Flag Zombie is planted, seven Zombies will appear: four regular zombies, two Conehead Zombies, and one Buckethead Zombie, although in the DS version of Versus Mode, the zombies that appear are more random and may not contain Buckethead Zombies. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level (except in 1-1 the first time, 2-5, 3-5 (DS, DSiWare), 4-5, 5-10, Whack a Zombie, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Zombie Trap, Air Raid, Ice Level, and Squirrel). *After five normal damage shots, not only will its arm fall off, but its flag will also be damaged with several holes, and when the player kills it, it will drop the flag and fall like a normal zombie does. *If it has no arm and it is eating a plant, it will look like it's eating without using its arms. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The speed of all Flag Zombies (except for the Flag Pirate Zombie) are now basic in the Almanac, but it is still slightly faster than normal zombie. *The Flag Mummy Zombie is the only Flag Zombie that has a different animation style than that area's regular zombie. It uses the animation style from the Cowboy Zombie. *Sometimes when the Flag Pirate Zombie dies it will stand up headless before it disappears. **This might be a glitch. *The flag the Flag Cowboy Zombie has is the "Lone Star" flag of Texas, but with the white star changed to a brain. *In the Cowboy Flag Zombie's almanac entry it says "The Lone Brainer leads the way," where it was a pun on "The Lone Ranger." *The Mummy Flag Zombie says that he's living in "de-Nile". This is a pun of the Nile River, a river in Egypt, and the phrase "living in denial". *The Basic Flag Zombie is the only zombie with a human name, which is "Brian." **It's also one of the two zombies with a known name, the other is Dr. Zomboss. *Unlike the 1-lane level of the original game (1-1), a Flag Zombie will appear on the final wave of day 1 of the tutorial levels. Category:Zombies Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Tutorial Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Tutorial Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World Encountered Zombies